1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless headphones and more particularly pertains to a new audio wireless transmission and reception system for providing spectators at a sporting event audio perspective of the event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wireless headphones is known in the prior art. More specifically, wireless headphones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wireless headphones include U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,751 to Schwab; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,382 to Abe; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,817 to Chong; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,219 to Besasie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,052 to Doi; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,056 to Gibson et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new audio wireless transmission and reception system. The inventive device includes a parabolic dish having a length of wire extending outwardly therefrom. The parabolic dish serves to receive audio signals. A transmitter is connected to the length of wire from the parabolic dish. The transmitter serves to transmit the audio signals received from the parabolic dish. The transmitter is removably positioned within a carrying case. The carrying case is positionable on a back of a technician directing the parabolic dish. A headset radio is adapted for being worn on a head of a wearer. The headset radio is programmed for receiving the audio signals from the parabolic dish via the transmitter.
In these respects, the audio wireless transmission and reception system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing spectators at a sporting event audio perspective of the event.